1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle, a display device for the vehicle, and a method for controlling the vehicle display device. Preferably, a display unit displays a wide screen that is divided into a main display region and an auxiliary display region and a controller displays a first visual interface of a first application on the main display region, ascertains a second application different from the first application, and displays auxiliary information related to the second application on the auxiliary display region.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is a machine which travels on roads or tracks to carry people, objects or animals from place to place. Vehicles may move in one direction according to rotation of at least one wheel. Such vehicles may include, for example, a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, a motorized bicycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, a train traveling on rails, and the like.
A display device may be installed on a vehicle in order to provide a driver and/or a passenger with various kinds of information such as a traveling route or a traveling state. Various kinds of information displayed on the display device may include various images or moving images stored in a storage unit embedded in the vehicle. The information may also include terrestrial broadcasting or satellite broadcasting, navigation information, vehicle state information such as a vehicle traveling speed or trip information, user convenience information such as weather and news, information about reproduction sound or radio broadcasting, etc.
The display device adapted to provide various kinds of information may be installed around a driver's seat such that a driver or passenger can easily recognize the display content. For example, the display device for use in the four-wheeled vehicle may be installed at various positions of a dashboard. Specifically, the display device may be installed at the top of a center console (also called a center fascia or dashboard). Of course, the display device can also be installed at other various positions.